Love Takes
by SpiderSensei
Summary: A story about two people figuring out what love really is, and what it's worth. The first few chapters take place right before Friend Ship. Rated T for minor gem battles, mentions of intense things from the past...and kissing! Jamie x OC. Updated once every month or so.
1. Prologue

Jamie sighed and placed his head in his hands. He leaned forward, over the desk in the tiny room where he did his thinking as of late, and sighed again. He leaned back in his chair and stared at the ceiling, sighing with exasperation. He had only been the town's theater director for two days, and he already felt like his life was ending.

"Why can't I think of anything good to show..?" he thought to himself out loud. He ran a hand through his luscious hair and watched his digital clock change the green numbers to read seven pm. It was already seven in the afternoon, when the dusk was casting its glow all over the town, shades of orange and red dimming the quiet atmosphere of the beachside neighborhood. Everyone was either kicking back after another perfect beach day or enjoying their favorite ice cream down by the docks. At least, that's what Jamie dreamed of as he sat at his desk, reading through a list of his favorite plays and performances and making notes beside every title. The play he featured, the first with himself as the official director, had to be perfect. He couldn't let down the people of Beach City with something second-rate, so he'd looked through many classics he was familiar with, to no avail.

He glanced at the clock again, then hung his head with a final, heavy sigh, before he stood up and marched toward the door.

"Maybe a walk will do me some good. After all, a mossy rock gathers no...wait." He locked his door and shoved his hands in his pockets as he started walking down the side of the street, looking up at the colorful sky frosted with clouds. The air had a muted warmth lingering in it, but a cool wind breezed between the buildings, signaling the start of a chilly night. No cars passed Jamie on the street, but he waved to a passerby or two as they walked in the other direction. In a small town, everyone knows everyone. No one was forgotten about here, and the only people who kept themselves isolated were always the most exciting and couldn't stay hidden for long. Maybe that's what Jamie liked about living here: there was always something to talk about, something new to discover every day.

He turned the corner to head for the beach, enjoying the hypnotic atmosphere. He really needed to take walks like these more often.

"Hey, Jamie!" a familiar voice called.

Jamie smiled and turned towards the source, lifting his hand as Steven came running to hi-five him. "Hey, Steven! How's my star performer doing?"

"Great!" The boy grinned, holding up a greasy paper bag. "I was just gettin' some fry bits. You gotta love the bits!"

Jamie nodded wisely. "The bits must be loved, as we all should be."

They both shared a laugh.

"So, what's up, Jamie? I haven't heard from you in a few days. Is being theater director really that busy?" Steven asked, looking up to his friend.

Jamie shrugged with a quiet laugh. "Well, you know, it's a tough business, but I'm getting the hang of it." He closed his eyes and bowed his head slightly. "If only I could accomplish this one task…"

"What task?"

"The task of bringing Beach City a new play, one that will bring them to their feet in awe and emotion!" He raised a clenched fist into the air as he spoke with newfound intensity.

Steven's eyes sparkled. "Woooaah… That sounds awesome! I can't wait!"

Jamie sighed quietly. "It would be great, if I could only think of something appropriate."

The magical boy tilted his head. "What do you mean?"

"I mean it has to be charming, spectacular, and witty, but it has to appeal to the audience, and...and…" Jamie dropped his hand, frowning with disappointment. "And it has to be magical… After all, it's what the people of Beach City are used to. I have to make a fantastic first impression, and I can't do that with a regular old play that has no fantasy qualities." Jamie made an uncertain, disgruntled expression as he recalled the last title on his list, still sitting at home. "A Midsummer Night's Dream might do, but honestly, I didn't want to be four different lovers at once. Even with shadow puppetry, the feat is just too great." He held his hands to his chest. "If only I could find something worthy of this city…"

"Hmm…" Steven tapped his foot, holding a finger to his chin. "A magical play… Why not make one like the play we had?"

"I would if I could, but I just can't think of anything! I was made for acting, not writing stories," Jamie explained forlornly.

"Well, then, you just need someone who can write stories! Pearl is smart, maybe she can help," Steven offered with a smile, which was quickly replaced with a frown. "Oh, but, she's kind of busy right now with gem stuff. It may be a while before we catch Peridot."

"Thank you, Steven, but a director must make do with what he has," Jamie responded with a dramatic tone, his expression serious. "If I can't find a writer in Beach City, I may have to look for one...elsewhere."

"Elsewhere?" Steven questioned wonderingly.

"Elsewhere," Jamie whispered mystically.

"Well, good luck!"

Jamie smiled and nodded. "Thanks. You, too, with your magical gem adventures!"

"Thanks!" Steven continued on his walk toward the temple, and Jamie continued on his aimless journey through the town. Perhaps Steven was right; a play about the gems would be a step in the right direction, but he couldn't rely on their stories forever. Besides, they probably had bigger things to worry about than Jamie's career...

* * *

The bus pulled to a stop, wheezing as the doors hissed open. A thin woman wrapped in a dark brown cape thanked the driver and stepped off, hefting her pink suitcase down to the concrete with her. She watched as the bus pulled away, and she took a moment to admire the scenery before her. The wind picked up slightly, blowing some petals past her face. They were bright pink, perfectly matching the shades that the evening sun were painting the ocean. The town itself was small, but neat. She could already smell the grease of fast food, and her stomach growled for it.

The woman took a deep breath, exhaling as her tired gaze wandered down the road that would lead her to her new home. Her hands, covered with worn white gloves, clutched the handle of her rolling suitcase as she started off for the town, her steps short and quiet in her grey flats. She pulled the cape over the shoulders of her baby blue dress and searched for any sign of a hotel or motel as she wandered down the hill.


	2. Cordelia

The wind picked up as the sun sank lower in the horizon, sending a few pink flowers into Jamie's hair. He ran his hand through his locks, watching the petals float to the ground.

"I wonder if a fantasy play really is the best idea…" He groaned and lifted his gaze to the end of the street, where a figure was approaching at a torpid pace.

She had the air of a traveler, gazing at the buildings around her curiously as she tugged her suitcase behind her with the gait of a tired wanderer. Her dark hair fell in waves over her shoulders, and her skin was a smooth canvas for the dazzling array of lights that fell from the horizon. A sudden gust made her hair fly around her narrow face, and she reached up with a gloved hand to push it aside.

Jamie was as still as a statue. He felt as though an outside force had gripped his heart, threatening to crush it should he so much as twitch. His eyes were stuck on the figure before him, the one slowly making its way toward him. When they were so close that he could see the green of her eyes, she met his gaze and froze as well.

A moment passed. Another. And another. Finally, the woman asked in an exasperated Irish tone, "Can I help you?"

Jamie barely missed a beat. "You look just like Cordelia!" he exclaimed before he could stop himself.

The woman's eyes widened, and she looked around nervously before asking, "I'm...I'm sorry, have we met..?"

Jamie cleared his throat before swooping down into a low bow. "My lady, I am the chief thespian in this area, and I have to say, your countenance perfectly resembles the daughter of King Lear in my high school play-" He looked up with sparkling eyes. "King Lear!"

The woman had straightened her back at this point, wearing a startled, cautious frown. She hesitantly opened her mouth. "I...see…"

Jamie lifted his hands, gesticulating frantically. "You look exactly like the actress! She was my senior, so I never really knew her, but you look exactly like her! Except for the hair, but that's hardly important!" He clasped his hands together, his heart fluttering with hope. "Are you an actress, by any chance, my dear lady?"

She didn't know what to make of the man. A simple brown shirt and beige shorts told her he was certainly no CEO, but his talk of acting caught her off guard. She lifted her chin slightly, observing him for a moment before tilting her head to the side. "And if I was?"

The young man smiled eagerly. "Why, I would make you the most respected actress in all of Beach City!"

She lifted an eyebrow. "I am interested, but who are you to make such a claim?"

Jamie was reminded of his manners, as he began to introduce himself. "Forgive me; I should have introduced myself first and foremost. My name is-"

"JAMIE! LOOK OUT!" a boy shouted from nearby.

Jamie turned to see a green sphere spiraling out of control overhead, before plummeting straight towards the ground- towards him. Without thinking, he grabbed the shocked woman's arm and ran in the opposite direction, shouting in fear moments before the sphere crashed into the pink suitcase and bounced into the street.

A tall, dark figure with massive hair fell from the sky and landed on the ground next to the sphere, picking it up with her blocky, gloved hands just before another woman, slender and pale, ran up behind her. "Garnet! I'm sorry, I almost had it, I-I must have just miscalculated the…" Her voice trailed off when the silent woman walked past her without acknowledging her.

Jamie broke out of his shock and called out, "Garnet!"

The gem stopped, turning in his direction. "Jamie," she answered. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah…" It was in this moment Jamie noticed that both he and the woman were lying on the sidewalk, clutching each other's arms after having been nearly crushed by the giant pod. He noticed her wide eyes were locked on the gems. "Miss? Hey, are you okay?" he questioned with worry.

The woman blinked, looking slowly, dazedly at him, and then back at the gems. "That...That was…I…" She squeezed her eyes shut, nodding. "Yes, I'm fine!"

"Good." Garnet turned again, then leapt into the air, towards the distant hill. Pearl walked after her, head hung low as she hugged her belly. Before Jamie could consider speaking to her, he felt a squeeze on his arm and noticed that the woman was looking at him again. "What...was that?" she asked breathlessly.

Jamie blinked, struck by the color of her eyes. "I...um…" His heart was still racing from the fright of the moments before, but when he realized how close he was to this stranger, it only beat faster. ' _Why?'_ he thought. ' _Why is this happening...again?'_

He remembered Garnet, her advice to him, and snapped out of his delirium. "I can explain that," he answered quickly.

"I do hope so!" The woman's shock had quickly been replaced with a demanding, intense curiosity.

"Jamieeeeeee!" Steven's voice called out. The thespian looked in his direction as the boy ran, panting, to his side. "Are you okay..!?" The young gem sounded worried, and his eyes were wide with concern under a steep frown.

"Uh, y-yes, Steven, we're fine! Everything's fine," Jamie answered, noticing a sheet of paper blow past the three of them, which was then followed by several more. The woman at his side gasped and hurried to her feet. "My books!" she cried, running after them.

Steven pointed his thumb over his shoulder as Jamie watched her, confused. "So...I'm guessing that was us..?" he asked timidly.

Jamie leaned to the side to look past Steven. He saw the pink suitcase that the girl had been carrying, open wide and battered up quite badly in the middle of the street. Several sheets of paper and items of clothing were scattered about the scene, blowing in the soft but tenacious wind. He and Steven shared a look, and then they both dashed off to help the woman gather her loose papers.

"I'm sorry!" Steven cried as he grabbed at a paper, holding it gingerly in both hands. "This is our fault. Gem stuff gets a little crazy here! I mean, there aren't any gems anywhere else on Earth, so…"

"Th-That's okay, Steven!" Jamie called in response, making the boy look to him. Jamie caught several loose notes in one grasp. "We'll catch all of these mischievous letters, and then help the lady gather her belongings like true, noble men!"

While Steven was inspired by Jamie's words and continued to hunt for the stray papers, the woman seemed too distracted to notice them. She dashed and leapt and snatched papers out of the air and off of the ground like they were the most precious items in existence. They diligently hunted down the sheets of paper until all were caught, or at least until no more could be found.

Steven read one of the papers as he approached the suitcase, where the woman was busy sorting some neatly into a folder. "He grasped her hands and pleaded with her, 'I can't let you go down there alone, my dear-'" Steven gasped, his eyes widening. "This is Spirit Morph!"

The woman looked at him, surprised. "You, you know the Spirit Morph Saga..?"

"Do I!? It's Connie's and my favorite book series! Are you the author!?" Steven's eyes lit up with excitement as he leaned forward earnestly, wearing an awestruck grin.

"Oh, no no, I'm not the author. I'm just...the editor," she admitted, holding out her hand to accept the stack of papers from the boy's hand. Jamie followed with his collection, and Steven turned to him, beaming with enthusiasm. "Jamie! Did you hear that? She's the editor of the Spirit Morph Saga! That's amazing!"

"Woah, really?" Jamie had no idea what Spirit Morph Saga was, but if Steven was excited about it, then it had to be good.

"Yeah!" As the woman shoved her clothes back into her suitcase, Steven asked, "What are you doing here? I thought you lived in... um...I thought you lived far, far away!"

"That's, eh… That's a long story, and I'm a bit tired." Her heart continued to beat rapidly after that near-death experience, but her excitement and curiosity got the better of her. "Do you have thrills like that every day in this town?"

Steven rested a hand on his hip and leaned to the side, smiling casually. "Yeaaah, we kinda have gem adventures almost every week. It's an exciting, but dangerous lifestyle." His smile dropped. "Except today was an accident. That doesn't happen as much as the gem battles." He held a finger to his chin, looking to the right in thought. "Or does it?"

Jamie kneeled down next to the woman, asking, "Are you sure you're alright? Did we get everything?"

The young lady glanced at him before looking down at her suitcase, briskly zipping it shut before standing up. Jamie followed as she answered, "That's everything. Thank you both for your help. I must ask you another favor, though. I want you to keep my identity a secret for now. I don't want anyone here knowing that I'm the editor of the Spirit Morph Saga."

Steven nodded. "Okay," he agreed unquestioningly, his imagination already running with possible explanations.

Jamie, however, wasn't as easily convinced, but he bowed his head solemnly. "I swear, my lips shall remain sealed, my lady."

"Hmm…" She picked up her suitcase by the handle, taking in a deep breath and letting it out. "I'm sure I'm going to have a lot to write about here."

Jamie smiled in response. _'Speaking of occupations, I should ask her about acting with me,'_ he thought. He glanced at the smiling boy. _'I need more than just Steven and me to act in future plays. Anyone I can get is someone I can't pass up.'_ Jamie clasped his hands together and asked fluidly, "My lady, would it be too much to ask that you dine with me tonight so we can discuss your career in acting? The Pizzas' should still be open."

The woman brushed back her dark hair with a gloved hand, looking at him with a small frown. It disappeared shortly, though, and she conceded a smile, "A hot meal sounds perfect right about now. I suppose I could eat before finding a bed."

Steven threw his hands into the air. "My treat!" He fished into his pockets, pulling out a card. It was small, white and green, with several pizza slices stamped on it, nearly complete. "I have to use this coupon for a free pizza! Come on, you two, we gotta hurry before they close!" He dashed off, excited to get his free meal with some friends.

The young woman smiled and started to follow, but Jamie stopped her. "Wait, uhm, I'm sorry but, I am afraid I have made an error in neglecting to ask your name." Jamie's voice was smooth, soft, and sincere as he asked, "Would you grace my ears with the sound of it?"

She paused, then smiled slightly. "Cordelia. Cordelia Byrnes."

Jamie blinked. "...You're joking."

Cordelia smiled more, shaking her head. "My father was fond of the play...as am I."

Jamie smiled and laughed briefly. "I can't believe it!" He quickly recovered to lift his hand in a dramatic stance. "Is this circumstance, or is it destiny!?"

Cordelia couldn't help but laugh, and the sound of it sent Jamie into laughter, too. They smiled and followed Steven, joking about the persistence of Shakespeare's King Lear in their lives.


	3. Ringing a Bell

The bell jingled as Steven opened the door to the pizza shop. Jenny was wiping off the tables and smiled when she saw the boy. "Hey, Steven! What's up? You here for some late dinner?"

Steven held up his coupon card and grinned. "Yep, if you're still open! I have a coupon for a free pizza, and I'd like to share it with Jamie and Cordelia!" When he handed the coupon to her, she looked it over before asking Steven, "Who's Cordelia?"

Another jingle of the bell alerted them both, as Jamie opened the door for Cordelia to pass through. She nodded and gave him a "thank you" before looking around curiously at the inside of the pizza shop. It was professional, but cozy, and quite neat compared to some restaurants she had been to. There was a charming atmosphere to the whole place, and it did well to calm her nerves. Steven gestured to her with a smile, "This is Cordelia! She's from out of town."

Jenny's eyes widened as she smiled, leaning on the table she had been wiping. "Really? Cool! Welcome to the town, Cordelia. I'm Jenny. My daddy owns this place."

Cordelia tilted her head down as a slight bow. "Thank you, Jenny. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"I'll get your order now, just take a seat anywhere you like," Jenny added as she headed for the counter, lifting the divider. She shouted with a lazy tone, "Dad, we got customers!" As she disappeared into the kitchen, Steven, Cordelia, and Jamie could hear Mr. Pizza respond loudly, but incoherently.

Steven turned to his companions. "Let's go sit!" He gestured to a table by the window. They followed him without objection.

Jamie pulled out one of the chairs for Cordelia, and she propped her suitcase against the wall behind it. "Thank you, Jamie," she said with a small smile as she sat down, resting her hands in her lap. "Of course. Anything for the lady," Jamie replied with a small bow of his head before he took the seat opposite her, folding his arms over the edge of the table. Steven sat facing the window, smiling at the both of them.

The lazy day outside was coming to an end, and the lights of the dusk cast shadows all throughout the town with a dim outline of everything that the inhabitants knew. There was no one left wandering the streets at this time, and the only sounds left were the waves breaching the shore and the gulls searching for something to eat. The beautiful shades that covered the quaint buildings seemed almost out of place in the eyes of those seated in the small diner, but the atmosphere melded with the view to create a sensation akin to that of a dream.

Steven grabbed the sides of his chair and lightly swung his legs under the table, careful not to kick either of his friends. Not many people came into town to visit, so he had many questions already buzzing in his head. He started, "So, Cordelia, how long are you staying in Beach City?"

Cordelia's eyes fell to her hands in her lap. As she answered, she looked up. "Well, I-I suppose...forever."

Steven gasped and splayed his hands on the table, leaning upward. "Really? So that makes you our new neighbor! Welcome to Beach City, Cordelia!" The boy grinned, excited to have another addition to the small town.

"Welcome, Cordelia," Jamie echoed as he tilted his head with curiosity. "Mayor Dewey didn't say anything about you coming. Do you have a house yet, or an apartment?"

Cordelia shook her head. "Not yet. I...left home without making very many plans." She tucked a loose lock of her raven hair behind her ear again. "But, I'm sure I'll find some means of accommodation. I have savings that I can live off of for a while, so a hotel should do just fine for now." She looked out the window, ending her reply there.

Steven frowned a bit, humming thoughtfully. "There's a hotel just down the street. It's not very busy, though.." He looked at the suitcase leaning against the wall, then looked back at the quiet woman. "Is that the only suitcase you have?"

Cordelia glanced briefly his way, nodding. "Yes..."

Steven leaned back in his chair. He looked to Jamie, and Jamie looked back at him. Steven knitted his brows together, pressing his lips closed. Jamie made the same expression. A moment of silence passed like this before Jamie broke eye contact and asked casually, "So, Cordelia, are you still interested in the acting job..?"

The young gem looked at Cordelia nervously.

Cordelia met Jamie's eyes. They were clear and curious, unintrusive yet warm. They reminded her of a child's gaze; she felt as though anything that came from her mouth wouldn't lead him to judge her, and that whatever she said would leave an impression on him. The feeling made her still-pounding heart flutter. She smiled. "I am. Are you still interested in hiring me, now that you know I don't have a permanent address yet?"

Jamie nodded quickly, leaning forward, his hair bouncing with the movements. "Of course! I mean, right now it's just me and Steven doing all the work. You're the first person who's even considered the position since our last play."

"Oh? And what play was that?"

Steven answered, "The Tale of William Dewey!"

Jamie elaborated, lifting one of his hands to loosely gesture to thin air. "It was a play depicting the establishment of our beloved town, as well as the adventures of the founder, William Dewey. Quite an exotic and exciting tale, full of drama and genuine storytelling." He clenched his hand into a fist at the end, his eyes sparkling as he spoke of the enormously successful work that had launched his acting career.

"Oh, my. That must have been exciting," Cordelia commented. "How many roles were there, if just you two had to act it out?"

Steven counted on his fingers. "Well, I was Captain William Dewey, and Jamie was the first mate, Buddy, and Pearl, and Garnet, Amethyst, the Giant Woman…"

"So many..! How long was the play?"

"About three or four minutes, I think."

Cordelia asked Jamie, "How did you manage so many roles in such a short time?"

Jamie smiled and shrugged, closing his eyes. "Well, when an act demands actors, one must create oneself again and again to bring the play to life…" He opened his eyes. "I used some props and shadow puppets, as well as some improv costumes." Jamie pumped his fist enthusiastically, chuckling nervously. "We had a low budget, but we made it work!"

"Yeah!" Steven agreed.

Cordelia smiled. "Well, I'm excited to be working with such skilled actors! This should be exciting."

Jamie scratched his head, stretching his mouth to one side a little as he added, "Of course, we'll have to check with Mayor Dewey. I think. This is my first time hiring someone, and he's very...particular about the arts."

"Aaw, Jamie, how could he say no to Cordelia? She's an editor, so she has to be good at pretending to be other people! Right?" Steven asked the woman in question. She seemed surprised by the inquiry.

"Ah, well, I…" Cordelia trailed off quietly. She took a breath, "Well… Before I answer that, there's something I would like to know."

Jamie and Steven both waited, listening, when Jenny suddenly called, "Pizza's here!" She brought the circle of baked dough to their table with a smile. "Enjoy!"

Steven grinned. "Thank you, Jenny!" As happy as he was at the presence of pizza, Steven couldn't shake the feeling that he knew what Cordelia was about to ask. He wasn't exactly sure he was prepared to answer her, either.

"Hey, Cordelia? How long ya stayin' here?" Jenny asked, hands on her hips.

"Well, I don't really have a plan, but it's possible I'll be staying here permanently," the woman answered with a quiet voice. Jenny grinned.

"Really? That's great! Oh, gosh!" she exclaimed, bringing her hands up in front of her chest in an excited posture. "We should totally throw you a welcoming party!"

Cordelia blinked. "A party? For me? Here?" she asked to clarify, eyes wide.

"Yeah! I mean, you're brand new in town, it's only fair that we throw a party! We're not exactly the biggest city on the block, so having new people here is a pretty big deal! What do you say?" the teenager asked.

Steven immediately jumped on the idea. "That's a great idea, Jenny! We can have food, and play games, and blow up balloons- and Cordelia can meet everyone in town! It'll be awesome!"

"I don't…" Cordelia looked down at her hands, holding them tightly. She felt pain as she squeezed harder.

"Please, Cordelia? We'll even make it based on things you like, if you want!" Steven prompted. At Jenny and Jamie's questioning looks, he explained. "If you like plants, we'll bring plants! If you like balloons, we'll bring balloons! And if you like chocolate cake with vanilla frosting and green sprinkles, we'll bring chocolate cake with vanilla frosting and green sprinkles! Just name it, and we'll bring it," he assured her confidently.

Cordelia didn't look at anyone at first. Her hair fell around her face, hiding her eyes from Steven and Jenny, but Jamie saw the anxiety in her expression and said, "We don't have to hold one, if you don't want the attention. We can just let people meet you naturally."

At Cordelia's silence, Steven was briefly worried that he had scared the woman into thinking he was pressuring her into something, but that worry evaporated when she answered calmly, "If that's what you all want to do, then I'd be honored to be the guest and subject of the event." She lifted her head, wearing a small, content smile as she pushed her hair over her shoulders.

Steven almost sighed with relief. Jenny grinned, "Great! What kinda party do you want?"

The woman cleared her throat quietly, putting her words together. "Well… I suppose…" Something seemed to click into place, and she smiled. "I love gardening. And music, I love listening to music." Her eyes softened. "That would make me very happy."

"Music and gardening it is!" Jenny declared in a proud manner, before her father yelled, "Stop horsing around and get to work!" The girl groaned, starting to turn away. "Lemme know when we're holding this. I /definitely/ want to be there." She returned behind the counter to face her father.

As soon as Jenny had left, Cordelia started, "So, what exactly happened on the street earlier..?"

Steven and Jamie had both taken slices of pizza and were just about to bite in, but they paused at the question. "Oh, that?" Steven began to explain, "That was Peridot's escape pod. She's a gem we're looking for."

"Peridot...gem..?" Cordelia tried to process his words, but it didn't seem to make any sense.

"Yeah, a gem. Like me!" Steven lifted up his shirt to reveal the round gem on his belly. Cordelia's eyes widened and she leaned forward with unmasked interest.

"The gems- Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl, and me- we protect this planet from things. They've been here a long time, and my mom was one, too, but she…" Steven hesitated, then continued. "She's not really here anymore. This is her gem. And there are other gems, too, from a planet called Homeworld."

"You mean, they're aliens?" Cordelia was holding the edge of the table and leaning towards Steven with an expression that held back no curiosity in what the boy was saying. She didn't seem at all disturbed or disbelieving; in fact, she seemed fascinated.

Steven nodded, taking a small bite from his slice of pizza and swallowing. "Yeah."

Jamie watched as Cordelia leaned back in her chair, staring down at the incomplete circle of pizza as she turned the thoughts over in her mind. He took the silence to ask, "So Steven, what exactly were you doing with that escape pod?"

The gem swallowed half of his pizza. "Pearl is trying to use it to find Peridot whenever she uses a warp pad."

"I'm guessing she thought it would sniff her out like a dog sniffs out its owner?" Jamie proposed with a smile. Steven laughed a bit, more to indulge Jamie than to enjoy the joke. Cordelia was listening now, silently, patiently.

"She accidentally activated it. Garnet wasn't too happy about that. They've both been kind of tense lately," the boy explained. He let his eyes fall to his pizza, the worry becoming obvious in them. "Pearl did something a while back that really upset Garnet, and now they're not talking."

"That sounds tough," Jamie said sympathetically. "Garnet is the most mature person I know."

Steven nodded. Cordelia leaned forward again and asked, "Steven, if I may, do you mean to say you live with those...gems?"

Steven nodded. "Mm-hmm! They're my family. Kind of. It's a little complicated."

"So that means you have amazing and dangerous adventures every day?" she continued.

Steven nodded again, a small, curious frown tugging at his brow. Jamie added, "He's practically the reason why Ronaldo exists."

Cordelia paused, glancing down, then went on, "Do you think you would tell me about that?"

The gem blinked. Then, he smiled brightly. "Sure!" he declared.

The woman mirrored his smile, seeming just as excited as he was. "I would love to hear about it! It sounds like you live such an interesting life, and I would love to gather some inspiration for my own stories!"

Jamie smiled at that, while Steven's eyes were practically sparkling. "That sounds great! I can tell you all about the gems, the places we've been, anything you want!"

Cordelia and Steven talked excitedly for the rest of dinner. Jamie watched and listened to Steven's stories as the boy went on about the many adventures he had had with his family, and he often caught Cordelia's look of pure fascination and unbridled excitement. She only commented or asked a question when Steven had concluded his last story, and she took bites of her pizza slowly and in small amounts, completely absorbed in the tales the gem was telling. Despite Steven's limited vocabulary and childish expression of events, Cordelia seemed to understand the inexplicable and relished it all.

While Jamie felt relief and surprise at Cordelia's positive reaction, as he idly observed her smile and her shimmering seafoam eyes, another feeling tugged at his gut. It was something he hadn't felt in months, and he tried to put his finger on it as he stared down at the pizza in his hand that disappeared more with every bite. As the characters next to him chatted on, he dug into his memories to find the sensation that was making him feel so unnerved and yet so self-aware. IT disturbed him, and he felt the need to attribute it to something in his past.

He looked to Cordelia again to reignite the feeling, only to find her and Steven looking at him expectantly.

"Do you think we can get everyone to come to a beach party tomorrow, Jamie?" Steven asked.

"Oh..." Jamie sat up a little straighter, blushing slightly as he realized how much of the conversation he must have missed. "Uh… Yeah, sure! I'll tell them about it when I make my morning route," he offered with a smile.

"Huh? Wait, Jamie, you're still the mailman?" Steven asked, surprised.

Jamie scratched his head, mussing up his perfect hair slightly. "Ah, yeah, well, you know, old habits die hard. I haven't really quit being a mailman."

"That's great! That means we can still see each other when you deliver my mail!" Steven grinned.

Jamie hadn't thought of it that way, but he smiled more at the thought. "You can bet on that!"

Jenny approached them with a smile, removing her work apron. "Hey, guys, hate to break up the party, but we're closing up now. And it looked like you guys were having a blast, too." She added, with a disapproving frown, "I had to scrape the pizza racks. Eugh." She made a disgusted face.

Steven swallowed his last bite of pizza, getting up and pushing his chair in. "That's okay, Jenny. We're having a beach party tomorrow to welcome Cordelia, and everyone's invited!"

"That sounds great! What time should I be there?" Jenny asked, picking up the empty pizza platter.

"Five o'clock! We're gonna have a great party!" he announced excitedly, walking with Jenny to the counter, where she threw the plastic platter in the trash.

Jamie watched as Cordelia took hold of her suitcase again. "Um, Cordelia?" he began, almost gingerly. "Do you want me to walk you to your hotel? I can carry your bag for you, too, if you'd like."

The woman observed him for but a brief moment before resorting to an appreciative smile. "You don't have to do that, Jamie. I'm sure you're just as eager to go to your bed as I am." Her calm demeanor dropped in an instant as her eyes widened. "T-To my bed, I mean.," she quickly stammered, her cheeks flushing. "Me to my bed and you to…" She frowned and whispered, "Drat…"

Jamie laughed a little and scratched the back of his head, relieved to have the tension broken. "How about I play the gentleman for tonight? I mean, it's on the way to my place anyway, so I don't mind at all."

Cordelia sighed softly, then finally dampened her efforts to regain her composure by simply smiling and laughing quietly. "I would like that very much, Jamie. Thank you, and, I apologize."

They both started for the door, following Jenny and Steven, and Jamie frowned. "Apologize?"

The wheels of the suitcase clattered over the wood floor of the pizza shop as Cordelia pulled it along, answering. "For any inconvenience I may have caused you, and also for my behavior. I am not used to being the topic of conversation."

"Oh, you have nothing to apologize for!"Jamie assured her with a smile. "You've been nothing but a joy. We're glad to have you here." Cordelia smiled a bit in return, surprised by his blatant endeavor to reassure her. "Thank you..."

Once they were outside, Jenny closed and locked the door, yawning. "I'm beat. I'll see you guys tomorrow, a-ight?" the teen bargained.

"See you tomorrow, Jenny!" Steven affirmed. Jamie and Cordelia nodded, and Jenny smiled tiredly at them. "My daddy may have let my sister off the hook today, but she's not gettin' away from work tomorrow. Count on me being at that party, and with an awesome present for you, Cordelia!"

The writer blushed and thanked Jenny softly, adding that it wasn't necessary, but Jenny wouldn't hear of it. She left the group to head for the back of the shop, to get to the pizza delivery car that was awaiting her nightly ventures. Steven sighed.

"Well, even with all the fun we had, it couldn't last forever," the boy uttered, his head bowed and his eyes closed.

Jamie shook his head, mimicking the young gem's stance. "Indeed it could not." He opened his eyes, smiling victoriously as he raised a hand. "But a new day awaits us, and we must yet face the long night for our eyes to gaze upon the sweet morning sunlight once more!"

Steven gazed up at him with inspired hope in his smile. "You're right! We can make it, if we believe in ourselves!"

"Never let your fears overcome you, Steven, and you will always see another sunrise!" Jamie finished in a bold voice that made Cordelia smile and giggle softly. She found herself admiring the way they spoke so passionately of such an idle situation. A small town certainly did have its quirks.

Jamie and Steven high-fived each other. "Acting!" they whooped in unison.

After Steven bid them both a good night and headed for the beach, Cordelia smiled at Jamie. "You two seem to be very close," she assessed.

"Oh, Steven? Yeah, we are pretty good friends," he confirmed with a smile. He looked to her, holding out his hand. "Want me to take that?" he offered, glancing down at the suitcase.

"Ah- Thank you." She surrendered it to him, and even through the gloves she could feel that his skin was very warm.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes."

Not a few moments after their walk had begun, Cordelia came up with a question. "Jamie, if I may ask…"

The mailman looked to her. "Mm?"

Cordelia held her hands in front of her, keeping her eyes forward as she pondered, "Has Steven's family always been in this area?"

"For as long as I can remember."

"And have they always been this...exciting?"

"I think so."

"I see." She turned her wondering eyes to him, and the sheer curiosity in her calm gaze struck him. "How did you handle living near such invigorating souls?" she asked.

Jamie looked up, then to the side, letting his eyes run over the faces of the buildings that they passed and down the alleys that split the walls apart. "Well, I never really thought of it as being too strange… They've been here longer than I have, and even though I don't know what's going on with them most of the time, I don't like to question it. They make our lives interesting, and they're pretty entertaining themselves once you get to know them." He looked forward, down at the sidewalk running under their feet, as he continued thoughtfully, "Besides, Steven's my buddy. I owe him a lot. And his family has protected us from dangerous creatures in the past, so I guess the best thing that I can do for them is to just...accept them."

As they passed an apartment building, they could hear soft piano music drifting through the walls from the other side. When Cordelia didn't answer, Jamie pondered, "You handled that news pretty well, though, considering what happened with the escape pod."

Cordelia blinked, coming back to the present. "Ah- Well…"

He finally looked to her. "You weren't at least a little doubtful?"

"I won't lie; I was shocked at first." She released a small laugh as she adjusted the fastener of her cape. "I was terrified, actually. I thought I was in a dream. I still might be... But, as you said, no one knew I was coming here, so there's no way that could have been a set up. Besides…" She trailed off, looking away.

Jamie leaned forward to try and get a better look at her face, or perhaps to get her to look back at him. "Besides," she resumed. "Steven does seem like a very nice boy. And his stories were spectacularly original. Even if he isn't telling the whole truth, I can tell that this place is going to be full to the brim with inspiration."

Jamie smiled as she poured out her thoughts. "I'm glad to hear you say that. I was worried you might have been scared into abandoning this town."

"Abandoning it? Hardly!" She grinned at him as she recalled the event: "An alien vehicle and two incredible women fell from the sky and you act as if it was the most normal thing in the world! There's no way I could leave without getting to know this town first." She shook her head, smiling with invigorated ambition. Jamie couldn't help but do the same.

"I'm really glad you came here, Cordelia. I think you're going to like Beach City," he guessed, "and you'll like the people in it. You seem so passionate about your work."

"I think you're right," she agreed. "This isn't the place I thought I would end up in, but I think it's just what I might need."

As they continued walking towards the hotel, Jamie noticed that night had begun to fall and the stars were coming to light. "Ah… Do you see that?" He pointed as Cordelia looked at him and followed his finger. "There are so many stars above this town," she said with an admiring tone.

Jamie lowered his arm, watching with her as the lights gradually lit up the sky. "There are. It's gorgeous, especially just before dawn."

Cordelia smiled softly, finding herself speaking before her mind had even had time to come up with the words, "Have you ever stayed up an entire night just to see the stars at their brightest?"

"All the time," he nodded gently. He shivered slightly at the sudden but mild drop in temperature. Jamie turned his head to smile at Cordelia, finding that she was doing the same. They laughed together, and suddenly, they were standing in front of the hotel. Cordelia turned to Jamie, sliding her hand over her hair to let it tumble past her shoulders.

"Well, here it is. Thank you for escorting me, Jamie." Cordelia accepted the suitcase handle from his hand, and as their fingers touched, they looked at each other simultaneously, with the same vague yet persistent question in their eyes, the same tug in their guts.

"...Of...of course. Anything you need," Jamie replied quietly, releasing the handle as their eyes remained locked. "Just let me know."

"Thank you…" Cordelia nodded slowly. Then, she broke eye contact to turn and step up to the hotel door.

"Eh- Cordelia?" Jamie called after her.

The woman stopped at the door and turned to face him. The wind gently blew her hair over her shoulders to cover her lips, and she pushed it back with a hand again. "Yes?" she answered.

"Do you want me to come to you again tomorrow? I mean, uh," Jamie glanced at several spots on the ground forming his words. "I'll take you to the welcoming party, if you want. After you get settled. It's the least I could do for someone who may be my coworker soon."

Cordelia smiled graciously. "I would like that very much, Jamie," she spoke with a touch of gentleness, as if she understood his anxiety. "I enjoy your company. You, too, seem like a very nice man."

Jamie blinked, then blushed, smiling bashfully.

"Goodnight, Jamie."

"Goodnight, Cordelia."

When Cordelia was safely inside, Jamie put his hands in his pockets and started for home. It didn't take long for a grin to break out on his face and a skip to quicken his step. He wasn't exactly sure why- maybe it was the erasure of the worry concerning his next work- but Cordelia's presence made him feel calm and hopeful. ' _She's so sure of herself,'_ he thought as he unlocked the door and stepped into his home, ' _I feel like everything from now on is going to be a breeze. This town really does bear wonders every day.'_

When he turned off the light and lied in his bed some time later, he thought about what Cordelia had said when they were collecting her papers:

 _"I want you to keep my identity a secret for now. I don't want anyone here knowing that I'm the editor of the Spirit Morph Saga."_

And when they were in the pizza shop:

 _"I...left home without making very many plans."_

It made him wonder what the circumstances of her leaving had been, but then, it really wasn't in his place to stick his nose into other people's lives.

He stared at the picture frame on his bedside table for a few moments, illuminated by the moonlight filtering through his window blinds. It was the only light left penetrating the room and it fell directly on one of the faces in the frame. Then, he turned onto his side, away from the image, and closed his eyes.

' _Whoever this mysterious woman is, I want to give her the benefit of the doubt, no matter what she's running from.'_

* * *

 _Author's note: I apologize for any delays. My hands hurt. A lot. I've been taking breaks to ice them but I really wanted to publish this so here you go. Chapter four may take a little longer, but I will try to have it in before August 7. Thank you for reading!_

 _EDIT: My hands are still recovering, but I'm in the process of finishing the next chapter. I've come to realize that while I'm writing and editing chapters, the quality of work seems to be going down as I look back and see errors or missed opportunities. Because of this, the next update may not come for a few more days, or a couple of weeks. I am currently aiming to publish the next chapter before the end of the month, and then publish steadily after that. I want to make this as great as possible, and to do that, I need time. I hope you understand, and I hope you're looking forward to the full body of this story! There's so much more to come! Have a good day!_


	4. A Whole Lot of Setup

The first sensation she felt was an intense light bombarding her closed eyelids. The second sensation was an oppressive heat on the entirety of her body, which was trapped under three layers of blankets and sheets and curled up in a fetal position. She immediately kicked her legs upward to provide new, fresh air to her bed as she pulled the billowing covers over her eyes, groaning with confusion. The hair around her face clung to her temple and wrapped around her neck, and as she breathed in deeply, she took in the heavy scent of old linen spray. It all made her want to slip back into unconsciousness, away from the disturbing unfamiliarity.

Minutes passed before she finally pulled the covers down enough to glare blearily at the clock.

 _7:50!?_

The blankets flew off the bed as she nearly fell to the floor, reaching for her dresser drawer- and knocking her fingers against a very scratchy wall that was much closer than it should have been. She withdrew her hand in pain and blinked at the vertical pattern of brown, blue, and gray lines. It took her several seconds for her to realize that this was not her bedroom, that the bed she had slept in was not her bed, and that her dresser was nowhere to be found. Instead, an open suitcase lay in the corner of a small but cluttered room, displaying her delicates, the sundress that she had worn the day before, and a large collection of papers.

The strange surroundings would explain the stark difference in climate. Ireland was much colder this time of year, and it was rarely this bright. Wracking her brain, she recalled an event the day before, vividly reliving the sensation of being thrust out of the way of a massive object that was inches away from impacting her head before collapsing on the ground in the tangle of someone else's arms, breathless, wide-eyed yet blind, with the drums of war seeming to drown her ears in the deafening sound of-

Oh, right. She shook herself out of her verbal thought fantasy and forced herself to remember what had happened after she had met the mysterious women. After a moment or two of staring at the beige carpet, she remembered having dinner with Steven and...James? No, Jamie. Jamie the theater director. Her possible future boss. Also, the man who was supposed to pick her up any time today.

At the thought of him seeing her in such a sweaty, breathless state, she panicked momentarily before she remembered that showers were one of the wonders of the twenty-first century, and she was drowning the heat in her body before she had even begun to think about the day before her. If Steven certainly was throwing her a welcoming party, she had to make a good first impression on the townspeople. She wondered if the mayor would be there. She wondered when Jamie would arrive. She wondered if "the gems" would come to meet a new human in the area.

As she stepped out of the bathroom and into the boiling atmosphere in which she had awoken, wrapping herself in a thick white towel, she wondered how she was going to dress for such awful weather with nothing but her work clothes and cold-fighting dresses to choose from. The thought of morning tea also came to mind, and she groaned as she remembered that she had foolishly forgotten to buy another box before she had left the country. It was turning out to be a morning of disappointments and surprises.

She sighed as she combed her hair, staring at her reflection in the mirror. She hadn't thought of herself as lovely in a long time, but it hadn't really come to mind until now. Looking over her narrow, pale face with high cheekbones underneath her round green eyes, she couldn't think of herself as lovely now, especially with her wet, dark hair hanging in curly clumps around her features, giving her skin an even paler appearance. She didn't mind. It was her face, and she wouldn't appreciate waking up to anything other than its familiarity in the mirror, especially on a day like today.

Her eyes fell down to the rest of her body as she moved the comb to the other side of her head. With the towel wrapped tightly around her chest, she could hardly make out any curves apart from the slight indentation of her waist. Again, this was an element of her body that she could appreciate; large curves and an impressive collection of flesh in one place, in her opinion, would feel awkward for her dexterous work, and she doubted her nimble, knobby fingers would move as quickly, even if the extra mass was muscle. Although she had nothing to show for how appreciative of her small, comfortable body she was, she felt it was a better body for herself than she could have wished for.

Once her hair was tied back, she was soon standing, arms crossed, over the hotel bed and a display of three dresses, all of which made her cringe at the thought of wearing in this weather.

"I really didn't think this through. What am I going to do? I have nothing to wear!"

A sudden knock made her jump and clutch the towel over her chest. She stared at the door for a long moment before venturing to peek through the peephole. On the other side was a woman in a mail carrier's uniform, holding a package under one arm and a satchel under the other. Her countenance was warm, yet she had an air of responsibility around her. All of these things the woman in the towel noticed before she pulled away from the door. "Just a moment, please! I'm not yet decent!" she called.

The carrier replied from the other side, "No worries!"

She spun around to hastily run her eyes over all the clothing visible in the room before she dashed for the suitcase, lifting neatly folded clothes out to find the polyester robe at the bottom. It wasn't much, but it was all that she had that wouldn't kill her from heat stroke. She tossed the towel into the bathroom and shut the door- a bit too loudly- before donning the shortcoming garment and tying the sash securely around her waistline. She sighed, gave herself a mental slap, and opened the door to the hallway.

The postwoman immediately gave her a friendly smile. "Hey! I hear you're the newcomer to town. I just wanted to drop by and welcome you before everyone else has a go at you on the beach. My name's Barbara."

Another yank on the sash to make sure it was tight, and then a reply came: "Cordelia. Byrnes. It's a pleasure." She stumbled over her words slowly, hesitantly at best. "I apologize, I'm usually more...presentable than this, but today I just…"

Barbara gave her a knowing smirk. "Couldn't find anything to wear?"

The timid woman nodded, silent.

"I know how you feel. I only know how ill-prepared for a heatwave I am until it actually hits," Barbara joked. "Do you want me to pick something up for you while I'm making the rounds?"

"Oh, I, I couldn't ask you to do that!" Cordelia replied, flustered by the offer.

"That's why I'm offering. Actually, I think I have a dress or two that never fit me anyway, but I think they're your size," she guessed, sizing her up. "Your color, too."

"I… Thank you, Barbara. That's very generous of you. How much do you want for it?" At this point, with little to no resources and few options available, Cordelia had no choice but to take up a complete stranger's offer to receive a hand-me-down dress.

Barbara waved her hand. "Don't worry about it. Think of it as my welcoming gift to you."

"That's so very kind of you..!"

The mail carrier shrugged with a smile. "Just being neighborly. I'll bring it by in half an hour, okay? Until then." With a small wave, Barbara went about her business delivering the package. Cordelia shut the door and sighed quietly, leaning her shoulder against the frame. She shook her head to herself. "I need to work on my introductions…"

After receiving clothes and advice to have breakfast at the Big Donut from Barbara and exchanging a slightly awkward, we'll-see-each-other-later farewell, Cordelia changed into the jade summer dress- a bit short for her comfort, but perfect for the weather- and ventured into the town. Morning had long since arrived, and townspeople were going about their business, running errands, doing their jobs, or taking a day to relax in the bright, welcoming sun.

Cordelia pushed the rim of her broad-rimmed hat up to check the sign above the small building before pushing open the glass door. She found two individuals arguing behind the counter over something to do with "pudding". They didn't seem to notice the sound of the bell, so Cordelia stepped inside and tried to call their attention. "Pardon me..."

"I told you, Sadie, it's not pudding if it has rice in it!" the taller employee with strange ear lobes claimed. He was tall and lanky, with a bright orange puff of hair on his head.

"Lars, it's tapioca, give me a break!" the shorter employee exclaimed, throwing her wide hands in the air. "Why are we even having this argument? It's pudding! Just pudding!"

"For the last time, it's! Not! Pudding!" Lars, as Sadie called him, cried in exasperation. Sadie groaned and rolled her eyes, and it was only then that she noticed the stranger standing on the tile across the store front. "And another thing, it's not- Oof!" Lars was interrupted by a swift elbow to the stomach as Sadie plastered a large, nervous smile over her face. "Hi! Welcome to the Big Donut! What can we get for you today?"

Cordelia glanced to the side, then back to the young lady. She cleared her throat quietly and took another step forward. "I was wondering if you served breakfast…" she began.

"Sure! Would you like a donut?" Sadie offered quickly. Lars rubbed his stomach, scowling.

"That sounds… Yes, please. How much?" Cordelia asked, reaching for the wallet in her pocket.

Lars answered, "Two fifty." Sadie held up a hand, then gestured to Cordelia. "Wait. Aren't you the new town member? Cordelia, right?"

The woman in question squeezed the pouch in her pocket, blinking her eyes twice. "I… Yes, but, how did you know that?"

Sadie smiled. "Word travels fast around here. Jamie told my mom, and my mom told me. It's nice to meet you! I'm Sadie, and this is Lars."

The young man in question waved a little, keeping his eyes focused on something other than Cordelia. "Hi…"

"It's a pleasure to meet you both," Cordelia replied, approaching the counter. "I must say, I'm rather shocked. Where I come from, it's a surprise if someone knows you exist after you've met them several times. I suppose a small town really is a completely different world."

"Yeah, haha, it's nice. You get used to it eventually," Sadie answered, retrieving a donut for her customer. She held up a hand when Cordelia pulled out her wallet. "It's on the house. Welcome to town," she said with a smile.

"Oh... Thank you." Cordelia slowly returned the wallet to her purse, a smile tugging at the corners of her lips.

"Sure thing. Oh, and is it true you're working for the theater here?"

Lars covered his mouth as he snickered. "The theater? As in, that lame-o mailman who bombed in Kansas?"

Sadie elbowed him. "Lars! Jamie did not 'bomb' in Kansas, he just..!"

As the two employees bickered once more, Cordelia silently took her breakfast in hand and seated herself at a table.

"What, he just chickened out at all the competition and decided to come running back home?"

"You're being cruel! He's a fantastic actor!"

She looked at the glazed donut curiously and with a hunger urging her forward, finding the item more tantalizing as the seconds ticked by.

"Like you would know…"

"What did you say!?"

When she was about to take her first ever bite of a donut, the bell over the front door jingled, and Steven Universe entered the building.

"Good morning, everyone!" he greeted cheerfully as he skipped inside. Sadie waved a bit as Lars ignored him. The boy halted when he noticed the thin woman in the corner. "Cordelia! Hi! It's great to see you here! This is my favorite place to get a breakfast donut!"

He grinned at her, and she responded with a small smile. "It's lovely to see you here, too, Steven, and a good morning to you."

"What do you think of Beach City so far? I know you haven't had the full experience yet, but lemme know what your first impression is!" the boy urged her. Cordelia tapped a finger to her chin and gazed up at the ceiling. "Well, that's rather difficult… I _was_ nearly crushed yesterday, but I have met rather charming people." She smirked slightly as Steven nodded with hopeful eagerness.

"Yeah, yeah?"

"I'd say…" Cordelia began dramatically, breathily, before smiling genuinely. "It's a lovely town."

"Yyyyyes!" Steven pumped his fist. "I'm so happy! I can't wait for you to meet everyone at the barbecue and-!" He froze, eyes wide, and gasped. "The barbecue."

Cordelia blinked at his startled expression before the boy dashed to the counter, trading a few dollars for the prep-prepared donut bag that Sadie had ready for him, and returned to the entrance with short but swift-moving legs. "I'll see you later, everyone! I have important gem business to take care of!" His eyes sparkled as he left the donut shop in a great rush. The three occupants of the restaurant watched his exit for a moment or two before Cordelia exchanged a thoughtful glance with Sadie, and Lars simply scoffed, leaning his elbow on the counter.

* * *

Jamie eyed the subject closely, cradling his chin in a hand as his eyes squinted in an inspective manner. They gazed up and down, observing the object in question with great thought before the mailman stood up straight and exhaled, groaning anxiously, "I have no idea what to buy..!"

"Hey, Jamie!" Steven greeted as he approached the tiny gardening store on the corner of the street.

"Ah, hey, Steven," Jamie replied sadly. "Are you here to get a present for Cordelia, too?"

"Not yet. I was thinking of getting her something from here," the boy replied.

Jamie sighed again and cast his eyes over the shelves of succulents, plastic pots, and tiny glass spheres with holes in the top. The entire shop was so small that a portion of the merchandise had to be shelved on racks just outside the glass windows in the front. Inside were much bigger pots and plants and bags of dirt, fertilizer, tools, and many other items a gardener needed. At least with two walls of windows, the plants received as much sunlight as they needed. The shop owner emerged from the propped-open front door and asked with a smile, "Do you need advice, young man?"

"Well, I'm trying to find a welcoming gift for Cordelia-" Jamie started.

"Ah, and she enjoys the art of raising life from the ground? Why not a pot of daisies? Or perhaps a hanging vine is more her fancy?" The shopkeeper gestured to the plants in the store, which varied greatly in color and moderately in size.

"Those all sound fantastic, but I...don't actually have that much money to spend…" Jamie grimaced slightly.

"Aw, come on, Jamie, I'm sure Cordelia will like whatever kind of plant you give her!" Steven assured him with a smile. As Jamie opened his mouth to speak, the ground began to shake violently. "Wha- Gah..!"

The shopkeeper grabbed the door frame, gasping and crying out, "My shop!"

Steven saw the fire coming before anyone else did. He summoned his shield and grew it to cover the front of the shop, or at least most of it, before whatever was burning and falling from the sky smashed into the pink energy and bounced onto the street with a high-pitched squeal, writhing in the orange flames. A single plastic pot fell to the ground from the vibration. As Jamie peeked between his fingers at it, the object of attention grew many small nubs on one side, wiggling them frantically as the mass tossed itself over the ground. "Wh...What is that..!?"

Steven narrowed his eyes when he noticed the small angular shape in the creature's center. "It's a...a gem!" The shield disappeared and Steven kneeled before the burning creature- except, it didn't appear to be burning…

Too little, too late, Steven realized that the otherworldly glow was preceding the creature's explosion, which covered the scene in a cloud of tangerine dust. Jamie reflexively flinched as Steven coughed and peered into the smoke, searching for the gem. A voice made him lift his head.

"Steven!" Pearl cried out, reaching her ward, spear in hand, to see the empty street with no sign of a corrupt gem. "Did it hurt you? Where is it? I think I injured it!"

Steven was significantly more somber than his caretaker. "We're okay, Pearl. It just exploded," he explained sadly.

"But where's the gem..?" Pearl let her spear dissolve into light as her eyes scanned the ground meticulously. She moved in a graceful fashion to inspect the area from many different angles, high and low. "Where is it!?" she grunted in frustration, scowling.

As Pearl and Steven searched for the missing gem and the boy tried to calm his caretaker into explaining what had happened, Jamie noticed a toppled plant on the sidewalk a few steps from where he was rooted to the spot. He pulled himself away from the supernatural pair and picked it up, holding it upright so the long green stem and the apricot-colored bulb were stretching upwards towards the sky. The bulb was big enough to fit into Jamie's palm, and the curled tips of the petals indicated the readiness of the flower to bloom. Jamie turned and called to the hidden shopkeeper, "Excuse me, good shopkeep! How much for this blossom?"

Several minutes later when Steven had been abandoned by an obsessive Pearl on a quest to search for a missing gem, the boy returned to the mailman's side with a sigh. The young thespian turned to Steven with a grin on his face. "Steven! I found a present for Cordelia! Isn't it pretty, like she is?"

Steven looked at the potted plant in Jamie's hands, and he smiled. "Yeah! That one looks great! Maybe I can find another plant for her so that one isn't lonely!"

"An excellent idea, my good Steven!" Jamie walked through the store with Steven until the boy's eye spotted a small plastic pot with a tiny green sapling. He read the label aloud: "'Sakura Tree'...What's a Sakura tree?"

The shopkeeper appeared beside the two boys and smiled. "Ah, a Sakura tree is a type of cherry tree, very popular in Japan."

Steven's eyes sparkled at the idea, while Jamie looked skeptical. "Wait, can a Sakura tree survive in this climate? Isn't this area different from Japan?"

"Perhaps, but I have seen stranger things in this town than a Sakura tree that can survive in America."

Jamie nodded. "Fair enough."

Steven gently took the tree from its shelf, announcing, "This is it! This is the gift I'm gonna give Cordelia."

The two friends bought their gifts, but when Jamie asked what kind of plant he was purchasing, the shopkeeper merely shrugged and replied, "Perhaps it is a cousin of the tiger lily. Not all of my suppliers are exactly 'conventional', so sometimes my plants come as a surprise."

The sun was well over the horizon now, and the gulls were visiting the sidewalks and parking lots in search of newly-bought food in the hands of unsuspecting (or experienced, very much expecting) passersby. Steven proclaimed, "This is gonna be the best barbecue welcoming party ever!"

Jamie grinned. "It sure seems like it! I let just about everyone know when I delivered their mail this morning. I hope the rest got the notes I slipped in their mailboxes."

"Great! Now I just need to set up the barbecues and chairs!" Steven hugged the Sakura tree closer to his chest, careful not to crush the branches.

"Do you need any help with that?" Jamie asked. Steven gladly accepted the offer, inviting him to his house to get what they needed, and the two of them made their way to Steven's abode, treading up the sand to walk through Steven's front door.

* * *

 _Author's Note: I apologize for the long wait. I started college, and I've been getting used to my new lifestyle. Needless to say, I was eager to update this chapter, but I'm a little too tired to post the exciting parts just yet. The exposition is finished, and the rising action will soon begin! The next chapter is when the action really starts, trust me. Anyway, thank you for reading, and look forward to another update within the month (hopefully)!_


	5. Congratulations! It's a Bug!

Jamie cleared his throat for the tenth time that morning before raising a fist. Three knocks, and not two seconds later, a quiet voice called out from behind the door. "I'm coming!"

The director inhaled, straightening out as a smile grew on his face. The pot in his hands, carrying the pre-blooming flower, was no bigger than a mug, but he held it so carefully, fearing it might break before he could deliver the gift. As the door opened, he began his greeting. "Good afternoon, C…" Jamie trailed off, his smile fading a bit in surprise.

The woman before him, in a dark emerald summer dress with lace accents that outlined her slender chest and bony shoulders, stepped before him with a blushing smile and a hand in her thick, wavy hair. "Afternoon, Jamie," Cordelia replied shyly. "Do I look ready for a beachside barbecue?" Her eyes watched him with an anticipation and humility that made Jamie ridiculously self-conscious. He blinked, snapping back to attention. "I…Y-Yes, you look great!" he replied hurriedly. He remembered the flower. "Ah, here, for you. Welcome to Beach City," he recited, holding out the pot a little too quickly, making the bulb bounce slightly.

It was Cordelia's turn to blink. She smiled and took the pot in her thin, pale hands, cooing, "Oh, it's adorable…~ Is this a tiger lily? I don't think I've seen one like this before, and it looks almost ready to bloom, too." She turned her smile to the young man, cheerily thanking him. "I can't wait to see what it looks like, but…" she trailed off, her grin growing hesitant.

Jamie tilted his head at her discontinuity. "What's wrong?"

The young woman cleared her throat quietly, glancing down at the plant. "It…It really looks like it's hours away from blooming, but we have to go to the barbecue now… Would it be odd if I brought it with me?"

Jamie shook his head, practically beaming. "Oh, no no! I think you're going to get even more surprises today."

Cordelia looked to him again, feeling like a tower above him two steps higher than he, and she briefly wondered just how tall the man was compared to herself. "Oh? Really?"

Jamie nodded. "You'll see what I mean soon. Shall we head to the beach?" He offered his arm, stepping down a step with a foot as he invited her to be escorted.

Cordelia laughed quietly, shutting the door behind her and gently taking Jamie's arm. His demeanor was so formal at times, but it never seemed forced. It was as if his nature was to be a gentleman from some forgotten era of chivalry and men wearing tights. She smiled, asking, "Are the gems going to be there?"

Jamie replied with a hum, "Well, I know Steven will be there… The rest of them are pretty difficult to predict."

"I've noticed."

* * *

When everyone in a town comes together to make a special event, it usually turns out pretty wonderfully. Whether it's messy or organized, colorful or careful, it's a symbol of everyone's cooperation and creativity, and that's what Steven loved most about town events.

With Steven's direction and the joint effort of just about everyone in the city, the beach was transformed into a sizeable picnic area, with tables and benches and barbecues galore as people cooked burgers and dogs and discussed the gifts for the mysterious newcomer. _'What is she like? Where is she from?'_ are popular questions, and the speculations are often wondrous and slightly ridiculous. Conversation buzzed in the air as more people came down to the beach and joined in the jovial crowd. Steven watched the growing population from the stage, brow furrowed slightly as he searched with his eyes. Pearl had told him that she would be too busy, hunting Peridot every moment of every day, and that he should have fun while things were quiet. Garnet hadn't replied much on the matter aside from "I'll do my best," and Amethyst hardly gave an answer so much as a distracting comment about some raw waffles in the fridge. It really made him worry that the gems were pushing themselves too hard, but there wasn't much he could say to make them take a break now.

He had managed to get his father and Connie to help him make music to welcome Cordelia, but the boy was finding it difficult to concentrate on the preparation when his bandmates were constantly questioning him.

Connie tuned her violin before asking again, "Come on, Steven, why can't you tell me her name?"

Steven's father continued with the sound setup, hooking up the speakers as he added, "Yeah, buddy, what's with all the secrecy? It's not like we'll never find out."

The child pursed his lips, pretending to concentrate on tuning his guitar. "She just doesn't want me talking about her to everyone yet. She doesn't know many people yet, after all."

Greg smiled softly. "Alright, buddy. We get it. I'm just curious, is all. We haven't had a new town member in a long time." He turned some dials on the speakers and strummed his electric guitar, smiling at the sound of the chord echoing through the machine.

Connie nodded. "Yeah, sorry, Steven. I guess I'm more than a little eager." Certainly, having a new face in town would be interesting, to say the least.

Steven smiled at her, reassuring. "It's alright. I bet she's excited, too!"

An excitement rose up on the other end of the beach, and all three turned their attention toward it. "Is she here?" Connie asked. Steven squinted at the distance before beaming. "It's her! I'll go say hi to her, and then we'll play! Be right back!" he called before jumping onto the sand, leaving his instrument with the others.

* * *

Cordelia's chest tightened. Her breath became shallow, almost labored, but only mainly in her mind as she put on a smile and greeted the people who came to her in what seemed like a swarm. They shook her hand, introduced themselves, listing dozens of names that Cordelia wondered if she would ever be able to remember. Many of them seemed to know her name already, and she felt her heartbeat quicken almost instantly. _'So many people.'_

Her hands clenched the pot with the orange bulb, but she found herself taking another with a tiny cactus from a friendly man who introduced himself with a distinct voice and an even more distinct smile. Did he say he ran the amusement park? It was difficult to keep track of who was saying what, and she tried frantically to make mental notes of people as she saw them. She recognized a few faces, like the ones from the donut shop, but there were so many that she had never seen that were smiling at her and talking to her and she felt like she was standing in a spotlight and waiting for a note that would signal her performance. She looked at Jamie, silently begging for solace.

The young thespian stayed by Cordelia's side, smiling as one cordial face after another came to them in succession. He was reminded of his first memory in Beach City, how just about everyone he met was amiable and welcoming, how overwhelmed he had felt at it all. It was a strange relief from what he had been used to. He looked to Cordelia, and what he saw was exactly what he was reminiscing. He frowned softly, leaning in a little closer when the flood of strangers bated as he whispered, "Are you alright, Cordelia? You look a little overwhelmed. Do you want to sit down?"

Cordelia felt relief wash over her. Just as she was about to respond, someone else called out: "Cordelia! Jamie!"

Both turned their heads towards the familiar voice. Steven hurried up to the two, grinning and spreading his arms. "What do you think? This is your party, Cordelia! Welcome to Beach City!"

The woman smiled, almost lifting the cactus to her face before she realized that she couldn't cover her mouth in embarrassment with a hand full of needles. "Oh, yes..! It's lovely, Steven. Thank you for putting this together. I really didn't expect so many people to show up."

A new voice cut between them, hollow with a strained fullness in its tone, like someone doing an impersonation of Santa Claus. "But of course! It's customary for us to hold a town greeting for a new member of our lovely city!" A man with a pink face and a sophisticated suit smiled as he approached them. "Welcome to our town! My name is Mayor Dewey- you can call me Mayor Dewey. It's a pleasure to meet you, ah..?"

Cordelia smiled, feeling her cheeks strain from the continuous activity. "It's a pleasure, sir…" She didn't notice the subtle question of her name before Jamie covered for her.

The mailman held a hand out. "Cordelia, Mayor Dewey. Mayor Dewey, this is Cordelia Byrnes, a skilled editor and aspiring thespian. I was actually hoping we could talk to you about a possible career for her here."

"An editor! How professional! We don't get many editors travelling through our town. I'm sure you'll be a wonderful addition to our community," the mayor commented, smiling a practiced but genuine grin at the two of them.

Jamie continued to ask about the position while Steven waved a little to catch Cordelia's attention. "Cordelia, we have music ready, if you want to hear it. We also have dogs and burgers if you're hungry!"

Cordelia gasped quietly. "D-Dogs?"

"Hot dogs!" Steven clarified, giggling a bit.

A blush, a nervous laugh. "Oh, y-yes, right…"

Steven gestured towards the tables. "Here, you should probably sit down. You look tired."

Cordelia continued to blush as she quietly followed Steven, the boy unaware of the embarrassment that hung over the woman from his last comment. As she sat down and distributed her plants in front of her, Steven hurried out of sight before returning with his hands hidden behind his back. He brought them forward, revealing yet another potted plant. "Ta-da!" he cheered, holding up the sapling. "It's a Sakura tree for you!"

Cordelia blinked, hesitating before gingerly taking the plant from the boy's hands. "A Sakura tree..?" she wondered aloud.

"Yeah! It may be a little difficult to grow in this climate, but nothing's impossible when you have people to help you! I know a little about plants, so if you ever need help with it, or with anything in general, you can ask me or anyone here, okay?" the boy asked, smiling at her with a genuine sense of care that she'd never have expected from such a young person.

The woman was speechless at first. She looked to the plant, then the boy, then the plant again, and then she began to laugh quietly, almost forlornly. "I…I've never really…"

Steven's smile disappeared. He tilted his head with a little frown, watching her with a curious worry.

Cordelia shook her head a little, her smile growing as she responded quietly, "Thank you, Steven. That means a lot to me, it really does."

Her eyes were still sad, the boy noted, but he smiled all the same. "Well, of course. I'm going to go get the others ready, and we'll play some music for you, okay?"

Cordelia nodded silently, continuing to smile.

As the boy left, she glanced around, noticing how the crowd closed in around her, and she took a breath, steadying herself for another round of socializing. They're just people, she reminded herself, they're just other people...

* * *

Cordelia observed the world around her as if through a lens. The people she met, the friendly faces that presented her with gifts and phone numbers and directions to homes and cheery advice, all seemed to be talking to a character who only smiled and nodded and thanked quietly, and Cordelia was merely watching from behind a screen. When they asked questions, she replied shyly, vaguely, and often trailed off as she felt herself retreat further and further into her own body. It was as if she was a ghost inhabiting the body of a dead stranger, living a life that did not belong to her. It was surreal, but not uncommon for her. She often fell into this daze of a mental state when the world became overstimulating, and with the events of the previous days, she was surprised she hadn't fallen into it much sooner.

Still, despite the hubbub of noise and the presence of so many strangers, she felt a twinge of guilt and longing. These people, whom she had never met before, whose wishes and motives were as mysterious as their thoughts, were offering her so much grace and hospitality that she felt an odd warmth creep under her skin, soothing the chilled ice in her bones. The makeshift ceremony reminded her of a scene in one of the books she'd edited- a long, detailed description of the protagonist meeting her new "family", as she would come to know them in time. At the time, Cordelia had not thought too much about it, but now she felt a sort of connection to it, to the character, that almost made Cordelia smile.

As much as she wanted to stop and experience the world around her "for herself", she knew she'd be overwhelmed quickly by all the attention being poured on her. She felt her joy sink calmly into the well of her gut, and she convinced herself that she felt content putting minimal effort into the party.

She snapped back to attention when she felt someone touch her shoulder, and she looked to her right to see Jamie sitting next to her, and Barbara and Sadie beyond him. They all smiled, but Jamie looked concerned. "How do you like the music, Cordelia?" He nodded up at Steven, Connie, and Greg, the trio playing music and singing songs together. Something about their expressions brought Cordelia back to the world, and she heard the music for the first time. It was joyful, and while the lyrics were odd, she found herself being drawn in by the sound.

" _And if you ever need a hand, we'll draw our names in the sand, and we can be there for each other when the world is upside down~_ " Steven sang into the microphone, smiling to his accompanist as she continued.

" _We're friends until the end and I will help you dearest friend, welcome to my world and stick around in my hometown~_ " the girl melodied as she played her violin, smiling at Steven before meeting Cordelia's eyes. The child smiled amiably at the woman before starting the instrumental portion of the song, playing a duet with the boy on the stage as they circled each other in perfect sync.

Cordelia found herself exhaling, "Wow…"

Jamie chuckled, smiling. "They're good, aren't they?"

The woman nodded, flustered. "It's been so long since I've heard people play music in person, I…I forgot there were people behind the music. And they're so young, too! I wish I'd known them in my hometown."

Jamie blinked at the woman's first mention of her hometown, but he decided not to press the matter. He simply nodded, looking up at the kids on stage. "They're very talented. And they've been through a lot together, too…" He turned his attention back to Cordelia, noticing just how entranced she appeared by the music. He felt his lips turn upward in a smile, his eyes curiously examining her profile before he caught himself and looked away, distracting himself by taking a sip of water. A moment more passed before he took a breath and stood up, holding a hand out to Cordelia. She noticed the hand and looked up to its owner curiously, blushing when he offered, "May I have this dance?"

The young lady blinked, letting out a quiet breath of surprise, but she smiled, nodding. "Y…Yes, you may."

She rested her hand in his, following him to her feet and away from the table. She tried not to stumble as he turned and interlaced their fingers, holding his other hand up for her to see, silently asking permission to continue. The courtesy of his gesture made her knees weak, and she nodded, trapped in curiosity as to how he would hold her, how gentle his hands were… She gulped, blinking hard. _'I am not going to lose my head over a stranger who offered me a job. I will keep my composure.'_

Jamie gently placed his hand on her waist, smiling at her, as if asking again if she was alright, and it was all she could do not to pull away in embarrassment and cover her face from the entire world. Instead, she returned the gesture, placing her hand on his arm and nodding with a slight smile. A moment more passed, as they waited to catch the downbeat of the song, and Jamie led her into a dance following the pace of the music. Cordelia followed clumsily, looking down to avoid stepping on his feet and subconsciously pulling further away from him in the process. When her toe tapped his, she whispered an apology, and then another when she misstepped and nearly sent them toppling. Jamie simply laughed quietly and held her to keep her from falling over her own feet. "It's alright! Let's just take it one step at a time?" he offered, giving her an encouraging grin. Cordelia felt her face growing warmer, and she silently scolded her own body for betraying her. "Right…" she replied sheepishly.

Jamie kept the steps simple after that, letting Cordelia find her rhythm as the joyous music continued and others on the beach joined in dancing around the tables. She didn't dare look into Jamie's face, but his hand was so gentle in holding hers, large and warm. The hand on her waist remained above her belt line, and it gently guided her in moving across the sand. She couldn't remember the last time someone held her with such care. She wanted to reciprocate somehow, to make herself more than a stumbling amateur… In a spark of inspiration, an idea came to her.

As Jamie stepped to the side and led Cordelia's hand further to the right, Cordelia followed through, lifting Jamie's hand and twisting under it. Luck must have been with her, because her feet landed sturdily on the sand beside him. She gave Jamie a gleeful grin and was surprised to find that he was doing the same. He lifted his hand slightly, and she followed the notion, twirling back into his waiting hand and taking steps with him as they smiled at each other. Cordelia could have gone on forever, if the music hadn't come to a stop.

Jamie removed his hand from her waist and bowed, holding her hand under his lips. "Thank you, miss. It was an honor," he pronounced eloquently. Cordelia chuckled and curtsied. "'Twas an honor for me, too, sir." They returned to their seats together and enjoyed the next stream of song.

The music continued, and someone brought Cordelia a hamburger, which she tried cautiously but continued with zeal. Another person cracked several jokes as the music calmed and quieted, making many people laugh and others cringe. At one point, Steven introduced his father and his best friend, and Cordelia met them with warm smiles and enthusiastic handshakes. She was grateful to Steven for keeping his promise, for not one person mentioned her work in editing, although the questions about her life continued to come and go.

The teenagers asked to take selfies with Cordelia, to which she responded shyly but eventually consented. Awkward smiles were forever preserved, and she received several more phone numbers which were suddenly being written on her arm in marker ink and red pen. She couldn't help but laugh at the concept, it seemed so childish, but whenever she looked at her arm, with the string of numbers and addition of names at the end, she felt her heart beat a little more fiercely. The cold shell that she had retreated into before was dissipating as the hours came and went, and as the people around her conversed and shared stories, she soon forgot that she was the newcomer in town. For the first time in a long time, she felt like she was in a place she could call-

"Cordelia, look, the flower!" Jamie pointed out, smiling.

Indeed, the flower bud was beginning to curl back its sepals, the orange petals becoming more and more revealed. It was happening at quite an alarming rate, actually, and Cordelia fixed her eyes on the bulb as it opened gradually but quickly. "Oh my…" she whispered. First the entire town greets her, and now she's witnessing a flower blossom in person for the first time. Could this day get any more exciting?

 _POFFFFFF..!_

The bulb erupted in a cloud of orange smoke, covering the area with a thick haze. Cordelia and the other table's inhabitants coughed while the people surrounding them backed up in surprise, and the music abruptly stopped.

As the smoke cleared, Cordelia waved her hand and squinted through the dust at the flower. "What the..!?" She stopped short, her eyes widening. Sitting on the table, on the dirt in the pot, was not a flower, but a grub-like creature with fuming orange skin. It trembled as it stared back at Cordelia, and a moment of silence passed before the woman let out a noise. "Aah…aah..!"

"Cordelia!" Steven cried from the stage.

"A-choo!" she sneezed. The creature squealed and leaped into her lap. The woman barely registered the monster's movement before she gasped. "Oh, my..!" She lifted her hands up, her fingers curled slightly, unsure of what to do. "Is this…the flower..?"

Steven left his guitar on the stage as he dropped to the sand and hurried to the table. "Cordelia! Jamie!" Greg and Connie called after him, "Steven!" The gem stopped short when he saw the creature in Cordelia's lap. "Oh, no..!" he whined, wracking his brain for a plan.

Jamie was frozen, one hand gripping the table and the other clinging to the back of his chair as he gaped at the monster in Cordelia's lap. His back was straight, a bit arched, and his eyes were wide and worried. "Steven… Is this thing…dangerous..?"

Cordelia looked to Jamie, confused. "Dangerous? But isn't this your present? I didn't know you could grow creatures like this here!" She beamed, observing the creature in her lap before lowering a hand next to what appeared to be its face. "What are you, though..? Are you trembling because you're scared? You're so tiny and adorable, like a bug..!"

The grub monster whined and squealed like a piglet in her lap, shrinking away from her hand at first. After a curious inspection, however, it lifted its upper body to lay several tiny grub arms over her hand, making a deciding squeal of a noise.

Jamie let out a surprised gasp. "Is it eating her? Steven!?" He hesitantly reached out a hand towards the monster, but it hissed loudly at him, making him quickly retract his hand with a shocked expression.

Steven crept slowly towards Cordelia's chair, speaking in a low, calm voice. "There, there, grub, it's okay… No one's gonna hurt you…"

The grub hissed at Steven, too, its body secreting more and more fumes, but Cordelia hushed it and gently stroked its back. "There, there, now… I'll protect you," she cooed softly, affection soaking her gaze and voice. "I don't know what you are, but you look like you're just a baby…" Her Irish tone rolled the words gently, and the monster seemed to calm in her lap, clinging to her hand as the fumes lessened.

Steven stayed several feet away from Cordelia as he explained, "Um, Cordelia… That's not a plant- I mean, well, maybe it is a plant, but it's really a gem. It's a gem that we have to keep secure someplace safe and calm. It's not really safe to…" he trailed off, biting his lip when Cordelia met his eyes.

Cordelia watched Steven with a questioning look, and then she noticed the curious, surprised, and fearful faces of the crowd around her. She felt a hand squeeze her heart, crushing her insides. She looked down at the grub, her expression becoming more anxious. "But… But it's just scared. It's only a baby."

"I know. Trust me, I know," Steven replied, his hands out in a gesture of peace. "But they're hurting, and we can't help them yet. We have to put them away for now. I'm really sorry…" his voice was pained and apologetic, and Connie recognized it all too well. She inhaled, then set down her violin, ready to join Steven on the beach. Steven looked to her and subtly shook his head, meeting her eyes in a silent conversation. _'Trust me,'_ he begged. She bit her lip, but, trusting his judgment, she nodded.

A long silence passed over them. The sun was just beginning to set, casting shadows over the beach with the people and props dotting the sands, and a cold breeze brushed over everyone's skin. Cordelia watched as the grub turned its head to stare up at her with large, watery, bulbous orange eyes, like a frog's or a salamander's, but, in that moment, they reminded her of a frightened child's desperate gaze. "S-Steven…" She held the grub closer to her chest, cradling it. "As much as I want to believe you, I can't believe that this is a dangerous monster. Common sense tells me that you're right, but…but it's so…" She bit her lip, then sighed a little. "It's shaking so much…"

"I know…" Steven replied softly. "I had a friend like that, too. He was a corrupt gem, and we were good friends, but…but I wasn't good enough yet to help him. I will be some day, just…not today. I just need you to help me bubble it, and it'll be safe…"

Cordelia kept her eyes on the grub a few moments more, then looked to Jamie, her expression complex and painful. "Did you know this would happen?" she asked softly.

The young man, having watched the discourse on the sidelines, started slightly when Cordelia addressed him suddenly. His expression softened at the pain in hers, and he shook his head. "I swear I didn't… I'm- I'm sorry, Cordelia," he apologized. He frowned with a concern that he hoped would portray his honesty, his complete denial of the intent to make her struggle the way she was so evidently struggling now.

Cordelia looked to the grub again, frowning. "Well…" She took a breath, then stood up slowly, holding the grub in her arms as the wind danced around her bare legs, pushing the dress around her knees and lifting her hair to make it flow around her face like the ocean waves. "I haven't seen any evidence that this poor thing is dangerous. It didn't attack me, and it doesn't look like it's going to attack anyone, so…s-so…" She met Steven's eyes with a pleading gaze, putting as much determination in her voice as she could muster. "Please let me try to calm it down, at least. It's so scared, I don't want to just lock it up somewhere."

Steven blinked. Cordelia swallowed, her legs shaking a bit as she held the grub closer to her chest. She could feel her sudden burst of confidence slipping away. "I-I…I mean…" She felt so small. Her throat swelled with a knot that came out of nowhere, and her voice trembled as she stammered, "I-I'm s…"

Jamie stood up suddenly. "S-Steven." He looked nervous, but he took a breath and continued. "She does have a point. I mean, it seems pretty calm with Cordelia."

Cordelia held her breath. She didn't dare speak again, but she found his support strangely reassuring, yet confusing. He was Steven's friend, so why was Jamie defending her point?

Steven wanted to find a reason to shut down Jamie's argument, but, seeing how relaxed the grub was in Cordelia's arms, how it clung to her with its tiny little nub legs, how Cordelia held it like a mother would hold a child, he couldn't find the words. His breath caught, and he felt himself shiver a little inside at the sight. It reminded him of so much, of what he'd had and what he'd never have. He gulped, then smiled a little. "Well…I guess you have a point. Maybe it will calm down with her around. Maybe…It probably thinks you're its mother, Cordelia."

Cordelia blinked. She looked down at the creature, noticing how its fuming had stopped. "I…suppose so."

Mayor Dewey clasped his hands together, relieved that the tension seemed to be easing away. "If that's the case, then I believe this calls for a continuation of the celebrations!"

The crowd generally nodded and agreed and began to relax again as Steven looked up to Connie and Greg, sharing meaningful looks with them. Greg looked concerned, and Connie, confused. The boy made his way back to the stage, and the party continued with Cordelia holding the gem grub in her lap. She petted it softly, slowly sliding her hand across its smooth, slimy back.

Connie whispered to Steven, "What's going to happen now..?"

Steven glanced at her, then looked out over the audience, over everyone he'd known for his entire life, plus one. He smiled.  
"Play me a C."

* * *

Sunlight filtered through the immaculately dusted blinds and casted stripes along the floor and over a plump purple face. Amethyst sighed, opening her eyes to stare at the blank ceiling. "I'm bored…"

A huff in her feet's direction caught her attention, and she lifted her head to stare over her belly at the owner of the scoff. "Well maybe you wouldn't be so bored if you'd help me with this tracking system," Pearl chided, continuing with her experiment. She concentrated on the projection in front of her, plotting trajectories and other weird stuff that Amethyst had no interest in. The younger gem sighed, resting her head back on the floorboards. She turned her head to the side, her lips brushing against her thick hair as she replied with exasperation, "Every time I try to help, you get all nit-picky and do it yourself."

"I do not. And maybe I wouldn't need to guide you so much if you'd show some initiative and learn what you can," the pearl responded.

Amethyst sat up, frowning. "I show initiative, alright, but what's the point when you're always telling me what to do?"

Pearl rolled her eyes. "Honestly, Amethyst, you can't blame me for your lack of direction." She leaned over the hull of Peridot's escape pod and continued to tinker with the contents.

Amethyst scowled, not wanting to start a fight, but still peeved by her comment. "Well, then, why don't you ask Garnet for help?"

Pearl stopped, and Amethyst realized a little too late her mistake. The older gem straightened up, clenching a wrench in her hands. "Well… I… I want to surprise her, that's why! I want her to know that I can do something like this myself." She nodded decidedly, as if convincing herself of this fact.

Amethyst groaned loudly. "Why can't you two just kiss and make up already?" Despite the jiving nature of the comments, their only purpose was to mask just how much the silence between the two older figures in her life disturbed her. Of course, if anyone understood how much of a blunder Pearl had made, it was Amethyst, but it still didn't change the fact that she wasn't used to Garnet giving the cold shoulder to one of their own- especially not for this long. She wanted it to end.

Pearl sighed, ignoring Amethyst's question and returning to her work. Amethyst stood up, crossing her arms. "I mean, seriously, if you'd just apologize to her, then she'd-"

"YOU THINK I HAVEN'T TRIED THAT!?" Pearl nearly yelled, her entire form tense as she clenched the wrench and shut her eyes. "You think I haven't tried apologizing for what I did? I have, SEVERAL times, and she still won't…" Pearl sighed tiredly, finally meeting Amethyst's shocked gaze, and she almost immediately looked away, silently leaning over the escape pod again.

For several moments, Amethyst wasn't sure what to do. It wasn't common for Pearl to snap at her loved ones like that, but it wasn't alien, either. The younger approached the older and, after a moment of silent hesitation, raised a hand to rest on Pearl's shoulder.

Pearl froze, her eyes remaining on the innards of the ship. Amethyst glanced at the door. "I'm…going to go check out Steven's party. Maybe that new person is cool."

The screen door shut, leaving Pearl alone with her work and her treacherous thoughts.

(( And that concludes Chapter 5 of Love Takes! Looks like Cordelia has stirred up the town a bit. Stirred herself right into everyone's hearts! What's going to happen with the gem grub, tho? What's up with Steven? And what is Cordelia trying to hide about her past? What's she hiding from? WHERE IS LION!? Tune in next time to watch Jamie make a complete fool of himself aaaaand we get more gems! ;D We also get more information on Cordelia!

I know this publication is a lot later than I anticipated (than anyone anticipated!) but college is a killer, haha... Honestly, though, I'm not giving up this fanfic. Some of you have left some really inspiring reviews and messages regarding Love Takes, and it's motivated me to publish this latest chapter! I'm still awfully busy and as I'm writing this I'm sitting at my desk, at almost midnight, sick silly with an exam tomorrow, but hey! At least we got to read about Cordelia's fast-paced character growth and Amethyst's complex feelings towards Pearl. Anyways, expect the next chapter to come...probably in a month. Bear with me, everyone! :D Later, tater tots. ))


End file.
